Rosario Plus Vampire Enigma
by James Foldy
Summary: Yokai Acadamy has a new transfer student: Jin. He's shy, quiet, and seems very human. Even to Moka's nose. So it doesn't take long for Tsukune to befriend him. But just what is Jin exactly? Where did he come from? And is he a fellow human? Come see!


**A Few Notes Before We Get Started:**

First off, I think it's pretty well known I don't own any of the Rosario + Vampire characters and/or settings found in this story. So yeah, please don't sue me. ^^;

Next up, I feel I should warn you that this story is more of a 'spin-off' then anything else. This story is mainly based on the anime series, rather then the manga. While the focus will be on 'newer characters' a lot, the orginal characters WILL have big parts in the story, and show up very often. It just doesn't focus 'that' much on them. :/

Asuming anyone is still reading. _ I hope you find this story interesting. It was an idea I got one day that would really only work in the universe of Rosario + Vampire, and I HAD to write it! So I hope you enjoy!

Rosario + Vampire _Enigma_

Enigma + Transfer Student

"A transfer student everyone! A transfer student!" Ginei Morioka had been saying while waving his arms around like a lunatic. Much to the irritation of the other members of the Newspaper club.

"We heard you the FIRST time." The succubus known as Kurumu Kurono said with an exasperated tone. The veins in her forehead were almost pulsing with the amount of self control she was exerting to not just clobber the loudmouth and be done with it. She was currently helping the rest of the group straighten out some club paperwork before the start of school. Annoyed, she absentmindedly brushed some of her short blue hair away from her eyes while trying to focus on her task. Something that "Gin" wasn't making easy.

"Yeah, What's so great about a transfer student?" A girl looking to be no more then thirteen years of age piped up. She was Yukari Sendou, a witch. She was also only twelve. Though she looked rather out of place umongst the high schoolers in the room. She actually had better grades then any of them. Her short brown hair was slightly waving thanks to her efforts of fanning herself with one of the many stacks of paper around the table.

"If you are hot Yukari, I could cool you down." Yukari metaphorically froze in place upon hearing that voice suddenly pop up from behind her. She could already feel the chill that one felt in the air when this particular person came about.

"Uh, that's ok Mizore-san." She voiced nervously while trying to distance herself from the snow girl behind her. The girl was named Mizore Shirayuki. She simply only nodded while staring blankly with her blue eyes. She placed a purple lollipop back into her mouth. Seeing her eat such a thing, was actually a normal occurrence. She always did seem to have one at all times. Yukari noted to herself how funny it was that the color of the lollipop matched Mizore's hair color almost perfectly.

"What's so great about a transfer student?!" Ginei barked, seeming to have completely ignored the exchange of words between the two girls, "Don't you see? A mysterious transfer student, mysteriously transferring in to this school, mysteriously in the middle of a school term? This has all the makings of a mysterious female beauty!"

"Sure sounds... Mysterious..." Yukari deadpanned.

"But what if it isn't a girl?" Replied the pink haired girl at the table. This was Moka Akashiya. She was possibly the prettiest girl in the room (At least according to Ginei) and was one of the legendary S class monsters: A vampire! Though you'd never know it by looking at her. She looked rather spacey and clumsy if you were to go on looks alone. She was stronger then say, maybe a regular human, but she didn't excel much in that department either. Really, no matter how you looked at her. She seemed rather well... normal. Though Ginei and the rest of the people in the room knew her secret. She had another self that could come out only under a special condition. This other self had sliver hair, and was more then a match for nearly any monster on the school grounds.

"It could be a guy after all." This was said by the only other male in the room. His name was Tsukune Aono, and he had a rather big secret. See this place we find ourselves in is a school for monsters. Just in case you hadn't already figured that out. Everyone in this room was some type of monster. Even Ginei was a werewolf. But Tsukune wasn't actually any monster at all. He was just a normal human. The only reason he was in this school was what one may call "Particular circumstances". Thankfully this school was to teach monsters how to survive in the human realm. As part of this, each student was required to stay in human disguise at all times. So with the help of his friends, he had managed to keep his 'humanity' a secret. At least for now.

But that is not the focus of our story. No our story isn't about what Tsukune is at all, but rather who Tsukune is about to meet. So let us get back to the story at hand...

"So what a mysteriously handsome guy?" Yukari inquired.

"Who knows?" Kurumu shrugged. "Can't really say I care either way. I only have eyes for one guy, so let it be a girl. Long as she stays away from my Tsukune! Isn't that right Tsukune dear?"

At this point Kurumu had latched on to Tsukune's left arm and was pressing it rather tightly against her VERY large breasts. All the while wearing a face of bliss.

"K-Kurumu!" Tsukune blushed while trying to pry himself away from her.

"Stop that Kurumu! We have to finish this paperwork before homeroom starts!" Came the cries of Moka.

"That's right, besides Tsukune is mine." Chimed in Mizore who had suddenly popped up on Tsukune's right. She had already taken his right arm and was trying to pull him away from Kurumu and toward her.

"No way he's MY boyfriend!" Kurumu shouted.

"We are to be Married!" Mizore shot back.

"I don't know what either of you are talking about!" Cried Tsukune.

"N-no! But I want to... Don't do that to Tsukune..." Moka tried to get in while Yukari seemed to jump into the fray. "Me too! Me too!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Someone suddenly shouted, stopping the entire room in mid chaos. Standing at the other end of the room, with his fists clenched was Ginei. His head was drooped down hiding his face, so the group could not see just what was passing upon it. Though they got the feeling it wasn't good.

"This is why it has to be a girl!" He yelled causing the group to separate from the entanglement they had been in. "All the girls in here only ever go for Tsukune when there is a perfectly handsome guy right here!"

The group sweatdropped at that, as they noticed that he left out the fact he liked to take pictures of pretty women when they weren't looking.

"So it'll be a beautiful girl, who will hopelessly fall victim to my charm! The flag will go up, and I'll be on my first step to love!" He placed one leg upon a chair and began to laugh slightly. The rest of the room only gave him weary looks while trying to finish the task at hand.

* * *

"Good morning class!" A rather attractive women with glasses said. Little did she know that her greeting and cheerfulness had caused her cat ears to show again. The class was use to such an event though, and merely paid it no mind. This woman was Shizuka Nekonome a cat lady who taught the homeroom class of Tsukune. Behind him sat Moka, and to Moka's right sat Kurumu. In front of her and to the left of Tsukune was Yukari. Seated in front of Tsukune was Mizore, who was only attending class because Tsukune was there. Ginei was actually a year older then them and was dus in another class. Least he would be in another class at this moment if it wasn't for the fact that he knew the transfer student was transferring into Shizuka's homeroom. Dus he was hidden outside the window in a bush.

"I have something to announce before we start class!" Shizuka was obviously excited about something. So much in fact that her tail had also shown up. Normally someone in the class would point this out to her but everyone was so intent on hearing the news of the new transfer student that no one commented.

"Although it may be sudden we have a new transfer student joining our class today! You can come in now!" Almost directly after she had finished her sentence the door to the room opened and in walked... A rather plain looking guy in the males school uniform. He had short grey hair, which appeared to have been combed back, only to spike up as if it was denying the world to be tidy. He carried himself quickly and quietly. Almost like a solder. At least Tsukune couldn't help but feel that he fit the profile of solder rather well. Though it was the time of year when the school uniforms had long sleeves. He could see that this person had some muscle on his arms.

The boy stopped in front of the class with a hint of nervousness in his poster. His brown eyes tried to hide his fear, but it was still apparent that something about this classroom frightened him. He didn't look mean though, just nervous. Tsukune could already hear the murmuring of the class.

"Hey, he's pretty cute."

"Eh, I guess he is, if you're into that kinda guy..."

"Wonder what he's so nervous about?"

"Bet it's because he's a weak monster." Tsukune actually knew who that last person to speak was. It was a guy who sat next to him named Komiya Saizou, an Orc. Though he and Tsukune didn't really interact much anymore since past incidents, he still kinda frightened him a bit. Though no match for awakened Moka, Komiya was still pretty strong, and made Tsukune wonder if he could sense this new guy's strength. Meanwhile Shizuka-senshi had begun to continue introducing the new student.

"This is Jin Fukashigi." She said indicating the boy with her hand. The boy politely bowed a greeting to the class at the mention of his name. "As I said earlier, he'll be joining us in this class from now on. Please make him feel welcome!"

At this the classed spoke their agreement. That's when Yukari raised her hand, which rather surprised Tsukune.

"Yes Sendou-chan?" Shizuka asked, seeing the raised hand.

"Why are you transferring into school during the middle of a semester? Just a bit curious..." Yukari asked the strange boy. At this the boy visibly startled. Apparently he wasn't expecting anyone to ask him questions.

"Uh..." Jin spoke for the first time, "Well... It's kinda complicated." Absentmindedly he rubbed the back of his head with his hand in an awkward manner.

"Jin had to move suddenly." Shizuka said simply, "Thankfully the Board Chairman saw no reason not to let him continue his schooling here." Jin seemed to relax a bit, looking thankful for Shizuka-senshi's save. Still this DID make Tsukune wonder just where this guy came from. He also couldn't help but wonder just what kind of monster he was. Though the school's rule of staying in human form at all times meant that he probably wouldn't find out. Unless of course he picked a fight with Moka, or any of Tsukune's other friends. (or Tsukune himself) But given what he could see of Jin. It didn't look like he was that kind of person. Frankly the guy looked a bit like himself. Tsukune almost laughed. Wouldn't it be funny if this guy was a human like him? But there was no way that could happen. He still couldn't believe it had happened to HIM!

"Now as for where you can sit," Shizuka-senshi said, knocking Tsukune from his thoughts, "Thanks to a transfer out, there is one free seat for a boy in front of Shirayuki-chan. You may sit there." Jin nodded in understanding and quickly walked over to take his seat in front of Mizore who regarded him with disinterest. The girl who sat in front of him was one of the few who wasn't 'too' interested in him, but still seemed to flash a coy smile that he was near her. Which a few of the other females in the class grew irritated of. Tsukune found himself wondering about this person's story once more. He still looked really nervous. Maybe he should offer to be friends? Little did he know that Moka was thinking the same thing, feeling that Tsukune would probably like a few more male friends then what he had. Though that's when a peculiar scent waffled back to her. She silently gasped at the familiarly of it. Especially when she realized it was coming from the new guy Jin!

"Tsukune! Tsukune!" Moka whispered fiercely while tapping him on the back. Startled, Tsukune turned around.

"What is it Moka?"

"That guy... he smells like a... human..." She reported as quietly as she could. Thankfully only Tsukune had managed to hear her. Though the shock of what she said nearly caused him to fall out of his chair.

"Are you sure!?" He asked just a bit too loudly. Both Kurumu and Mizore turned to see what Moka and him were talking about. Along with Komiya and a few other students in ear shot. This of course caught Shizuka-senshi's attention.

"Tsukune is something the matter?" She asked, her ears perking up. Tsukune quickly collected himself.

"Uh no, sorry to interrupt Senshi!" He said getting his school work in order. Moka blushed a bit at being caught disrupting class and merely went quiet. Thankful for Tsukune for taking the attention upon himself. She and Tsukune stole a glance at Jin just long enough to see him with a frightened and confused expression before he quickly turned back toward the front of the class and seemed to do his best in paying attention along with attempting to simply fade into the background. Tsukune and Moka both bit their lip. They'd have to finish their discussion after class. Perhaps while back in the newspaper club room.

Meanwhile, unknown and forgotten to everyone. Ginei Morioka sat outside crying in the bushes next to the window of Tsukune's classroom.

"Damn it! Why'd it really have to be a guy!?" He cried.

* * *

"Oh, so that's what you two were so excited about." Kurumu said before eating a ball of rice.

"A human? Like Tsukune-san?" Yukari said between bites from her bento, "Could that really happen twice?"

"Well I suppose it isn't impossible..." Tsukune said absentmindedly chewing on a rice cracker. It had been several hours since the arrival of the strange new transfer student. (Which the entire club had learned of Ginei's depression over from him personally just moments ago) It was now lunch time and they had collected in the newspaper room to discuss the matter on Tsukune and Moka's minds. Thankfully Ginei had finally gotten over his disappoint enough to go collect something for lunch himself, and so wasn't present for this conversation.

"Well is there anyway we can find out for certain?" Kurumu asked her head propped up against the hand she wasn't holding her chopsticks in. The whole thing only seemed to minorly interest her. While Yukari seemed much more intent on discovering the truth to this mystery. As was evident by her poster of being deep in thought, only taking a bite of her meal on occasion.

"I don't' think there is any type of magic that can tell who what kind of monster someone is without simply forcing them to transform..."

"If Tsukune is that curious, I could simply freeze him and wait for him to transform to free himself..." Mizore said simply, taking a bite of her strange dish of what appeared to be some sort of frozen curry.

"Uh, I think that's going a bit extreme Mizore-san..." Tsukune quickly blurted out sweatdropping.

"Don't worry, if he does appear to be human, it'll be easy for me to save him before he freezes to death."

"I-I don't think that's the problem Mizore!" Moka stammered, finally speaking up. Mizore merely shrugged.

"Anyway," Moka went on, "There's no evidence that he's a human like Tsukune. I only said he smelled LIKE a human."

"That's right, what Moka may have smelled was just the scent of the human world on Fukashigi-san. Maybe he use to live there?" Tsukune said.

"Maybe the reason he transfered here, was because he was discovered at a human school?" Kurumu suggested helpfully.

"Oh! That's a pretty good theory!" Yukari said impressed, "That would explain why he'd have to move so suddenly in the middle of a semester, and why he'd come here!"

"Of course." Kurumu said nodding her head in pride.

"I guess you DO have some brains to go with those breasts!" Yukari said afterward.

"Hey! What's THAT suppose to mean!?" Yukari merely laughed as she ducked out of range of Kurumu's arms. Tsukune smiled and laughed at the girl's antics. Thankfully they didn't include him this time. As he took a few more bites of his lunch, he couldn't help but think that what Kurumu and Yukari had said DID make a lot of sense. More sense then another human being let into Yokai Academy anyway. Still, the nervousness Jin displayed WAS kinda similar to his own that he displayed his first couple of weeks here, when he knew just what this academy was. He really wished he could talk to this new guy and just ask him out right. But he knew he'd never get an answer THAT way...

* * *

Meanwhile the boy in question was enjoying his own lunch, consisting of a store purchased sub sandwich, while sitting lazily in a tree. Having absolutely no idea that he was the topic of such fevered discussion elsewhere. As he munched in silence, he thought back to the earlier events of the day. He still couldn't believe they had taken him in like that. Considering...

No, he mentally scolded himself. He wasn't going to think about such nightmarish things right now. The important thing was that he was here now. If they accepted him. Then maybe it'd be okay. After all, he had heard the comments the girls had made about him upon being introduced to the classroom. It made him feel pretty good in one way. He wasn't really sure how to deal with it after that though. He'd never really had much interaction with girls. He remembered how that one young looking girl had asked him a question not three minutes after he'd entered the room. That had caught him off guard. What was he suppose to tell people if they pressed further for information? Almost as soon as class was over, a whole group of people had come up and started asking him a whole bunch of questions. He had been so nervous and scared by the sudden burst of interest, that he had faked really having to pee, and had run out of there immediately.

He pondered what he was going to do about those questions while eating. He certainly couldn't let people find out what he was. No he didn't doubt for a second that THAT would be a bad idea. He was also pretty sure that if he went too far into why he had 'transfered' here as he did, he'd be found out. This was turning out to be a very dangerous situation indeed. Hopefully he could just say that he'd rather not talk about it and the issue wouldn't be pressed further. The one thing he just couldn't get over was just how weird this all was. To be able to just sit here like this eating a sandwhich...

Hello, he thought to himself. Did I just see someone? He had just been polishing off the rest of his sandwich when a small burst of movement caught his eye. He had memorized the entire school's layout before being transfered into his class that morning, and by his calculations, This particular area was rather out of the way to get to. In conclusion, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be bothered. Though he supposed it's not that hard to admit that others would have the same idea...

Careful not to let his position become known, (While anyone looking up could easily spot him, he was high enough that not too many people would really think to do that) he tried to get a better look at just who had wandered over to this section of the school. Whoever the person was they were, for whatever reason, dressed completely in jogging cloths. He had no idea what the articles were actually called, but the top consisted of a jacket with a hood that had been brought up to keep the persons face hidden away. Looking the person over for a few seconds, he found he was unable to guess the gender of the subject. Though he guessed it was a guy. Then again the person 'was' a bit on the short side...

As he continued to watch, the person seemed to look around to make sure no one was watching them. Luckily for him, the person never glanced his way. He supposed he was far enough away that they didn't think anyone would be watching them from that distance. Too bad for them that he had really good eye sight.

Once the person had finished looking around, and seemed to feel certain they were not being watched, they seemed to relax. Jin watched as they walked over to one of the PE water fountains. Taking one more quick glance around, the person reached up and lowered the hood that had been obscuring their head. Jin audibly gasped before slapping his hand over mouth, hoping they hadn't heard him. With a silent sigh of relief, he noticed that they had continued what they were doing without pause. Standing there at the fountain, using it to wash their face, was a very pretty girl. Her hair was a very beautiful color of fiery orange. In fact, Jin was almost certain it was dancing just like fire as the wind blew through it. The effect was stunning. He couldn't figure out why someone with such beauty as hers would keep it hidden in that hoodie she had on.

He continued to watch her wash up for a few seconds, before the wind suddenly picked up and caused the wrapper his sandwich had been in to fly out of his lap into the air. Realizing how stupid an idea it was too late, he had quickly leaped forward to grab it and prevent it's escape. That's of course when he realized he had just jumped OUT OF A TREE. Unable to do anything but fall, that's exactly what he did. Directly upon his back, which made a rather loud THWACK sound.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhh..." He said meekly as he lay there allowing the feeling to flow back into his body after the sudden impact with the ground. He had been rather certain that the girl had noticed the disturbance he had just caused and run off. So it caught him rather off guard when he saw that girl suddenly lean down into his vision. He hadn't even heard her run up!

"Oh my gosh! I heard the sound! Are you alright!?" She rattled off looking him over for injuries. Jin was so shocked to see her there, that he could only nod softly to her question. As he looked up at that face, he felt the breath get knocked out of him for the second time that day. If he thought her HAIR had been beautiful it was NOTHING compared to her eyes. Her eyes were so blue, he could swear they were glowing. The girl looking down at him was far from just stunning. She was memorizing.

"What happened?" She asked offering her hand to him. This snapped him out of his momentary vertigo. Taking her hand, he got back up to his feet.

"I fell," He said while brushing himself off, "I was eating lunch up in one of the trees and fell when I stupidly tried to catch an escaping wrapper. Though I guess the consolation prize..." With that he held up the wrapper still clutched tightly in his right hand. He had been so intent on grabbing it, that apparently he hadn't let it go the entire time he had been falling, or afterward. He sweatdropped at the absurdity of it all. As for the girl. She looked blankly at him for a few seconds before exploding into a fit of giggles. Jin couldn't believe that even her laugh sounded amazing. He was beginning to wonder more and more why she had kept herself hidden in those cloths.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" She said with a shocked expression, her hand ever so slightly over he mouth when she had realized what she was doing. "I didn't mean to make it seem like your falling out of a tree was funny!" She seemed about to run off. Not wanting her to do that without at least learning her name, Jin quickly waved that aside.

"Oh don't worry, it is kinda funny if you think about it. All that trouble for an empty wrapper... Well at least people can't say I litter." He said smiling. He was pleased when she giggled slightly again.

"Are you alright? Sounds like you took a pretty bad fall..." She said once more looking him over.

"Oh I'll be fine." He said without concern. "Thanks for coming over to help."

"But I didn't really need to do anything..." The girl said shyly. That's when she seemed to finally realize what she was doing.

"Ah! Um I-I'm sorry but I have to go!" She said rather suddenly turning around. With incredible speed, she had flung the hood back over her head and was already turning a corner out of sight.

"WAIT WHAT'S YOUR-" He yelled out too late as she vanished around the corner, "-Name. Well fiddlesticks." He said simply watching where she had gone for a few seconds more.

"Damn," He said while sighing and lowering his head. He had really hoped he might make a friend, and that was definitely a friend he wouldn't have minded making! As he tried to shake off his disappointment, he saw a slight sparkle in the sand. Unable to leave it alone, he bent down to examine what was catching the light. Laying there in the sand was a necklace, though the strap holding the thing together had become untied. The ordainment the strap had been attached to was a small silver circle with a picture of a scale engraved into it. Picking it up to take a closer look, he saw that there was a small 'm' also engraved to one side of the scale. After a few seconds of thought, he recognized the m to be written in the style used to represent Mercury.

The thing looked rather old, and being that it was made of real silver, rather expressive as well. He had certainly not been carrying any such thing on his person. So did that mean it was that girl's? Well it seemed to be the most logical answer at any rate. Jin wondered what he should do. He couldn't explain why, but he had a feeling this was very important to that girl. What would she do when she found it missing? He'd love to return it, but hadn't even gotten the girl's name. How was he suppose to find her to give it back? Perhaps he could give it to a teacher? Nekonome-senshi seemed pretty nice, so he was sure she'd make sure it got back to her. Yet for some reason this didn't seem like a satisfactory course of action to him. He felt that he'd be more reassured if he was able to hand it back to her directly...

"Come ON Kurumu, just where is it that you want to take me?" Jin heard someone say from around the corner the girl had disappeared from. Pocketing the necklace, he saw two students come strolling into view, turning to walk toward the area he was standing. Jin watched them walk toward him as he recognized them as two of his classmates. There was one guy, and one girl. The guy, who he knew had to be the speaker of a few seconds ago due to the low pitch of the voice, was being dragged by a girl with blue hair, and very large breasts. Jin found himself blushing only slightly at the realization. It was fairly obvious that this girl was intent on the guy she was with. But those were still much larger then Jin had seen before.

"It's just over here! Don't you trust me Tsukune darling?" Kurumu said resting her head upon Tsukune's right shoulder. Tsukune looked rather embarrassed. Jin realized a few seconds later that it was because she was pressing his arm against her breasts.

"Well, uh of course I do..." Tsukune said halfheartedly. It was clear that Tsukune was no fool, and had already guessed as to why she had dragged him out here, but was to nice to speak it. Of course he never had to worry about that as it was at that moment they realized who was standing in front of them. They quickly stopped their walk to stare directly at Jin with a shocked expression upon their faces. Jin guessed he probably held the same type of expression upon his own face. He honestly didn't know what to do. He hadn't expected to meet so many people like this! Nor did he know how to address his fellow classmates. Especially with the current situation. Apparently they didn't know what to do in their situation either because they just stared right back at him.

"Uh..." Tsukune finally said after a few moments of awkward silence breaking the spell. "It was... Fukashigi-san right?" Jin nodded.

"Hi, Um... I'm sorry..." He said simply trying to remember their names. Unfortunately he realized he had never been told their full names. While he DID know their first names due to them calling each other them just a few moments ago, he knew that wouldn't' be acceptable for him.

"Oh, Aono," Tsukune said extending his hand in a polite gesture, "Tsukune Aono." Jin bowed his head while taking Tsukune's hand in a shake.

"This person beside me is Kurumu Kurono," Tsukune said pointing his hand toward the girl next to him. Kurumu gave a short wave of greeting, but it was apparent that she wasn't happy that Jin had interrupted their 'private time'.

"Uh, nice to meet you both!" Jin said with a bow. He wasn't really sure what else to do. Though it was nice to find someone who didn't immediately bombard him with twenty something questions...

'I wonder if Fukashigi-san really came from a human school?' Tsukune wondered to himself. How strange that not fifteen minutes ago, he had been in the newspaper club room discussing the very person who stood before him! He really wanted to ask the boy himself about why he transfered, but worried that such a question would be considered rude to ask. Curious as he was, he decided it was best to just keep the question to himself. Fukashigi-san DID seem rather uneasy at being asked that by Yukari earlier...

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kurumu asked suddenly. After all, she knew why SHE was there, but hadn't expected to find anyone else. Well maybe Moka or Mizore. But certainly not this guy.

"Oh I was eating my lunch here. Seemed like a nice quiet place to do so. Speaking of which I should probably wash up." Jin said getting ready to turn and leave. He figured Kurumu was trying to tell him to get lost, so he quickly thought of a reason to leave. Then as an afterthought: "Oh, and find a place to dispose of this..." He said holding up the wrapper from his sandwich that was now clutched in his left hand.

"Ah, I know of a place!" Tsukune said walking toward the fountains he had seen the girl by earlier, "It's right over here!"

"Oh uh... thanks." Jin said falling into walk beside him. He felt bad knowing the girl with him would get mad, but he couldn't think of a reason to decline Aono-san's offer. Kurumu of course was indeed upset, but more with Tsukune then Fukashigi-san.

'Geez' She thought falling into step silently behind them. 'You're too nice sometimes Tsukune.' She had almost gone to make a grab for Tsukune's arm and drag him away, but realized that the only reason he was probably acting this way was because for once he had the opportunity to make a male friend. Besides herself and the rest of the 'girls' the only friend Tsukune could say he had was Ginei. Kurumu cringed at that. ANY male would probably be a better friend then HIM. She of course didn't know what kind of person Fukashigi was, but he definitely didn't seem like the type of person Ginei was. Plus with how nervous he seemed in homeroom that morning, he actually kinda reminded her of Tsukune. Maybe he would make a good friend to Tsukune...

That's when a rather brilliant yet evil thought crossed her mind. Fukashigi definitely didn't appear to be the kinda guy who tried to oppose people. After all he had caught on that she had wanted him to leave, and had immediately tried to excuse himself. If he and Tsukune DID become friends, perhaps she could bully him into helping her get Tsukune alone more often... She punched her fist into her palm in anticipation of what the future could hold...

As Jin was answering Tsukune's question about what he thought of the school so far, he felt a rather strong chill go up his spine. He visibly shivered at the unpleasantness of it.

'What was that?' he thought, trying to shake the feeling of dread.

"Are you alright Fukashigi-san?" Tsukune asked having seen him shiver.

"I'm not sure..." Jin said truthfully. At this Kurumu suddenly came back into the conversation. Her attitude oddly different then a few moments ago.

"Probably just the wind," She said waving it off, "So Fukashigi-san, have you made any friends yet?" Jin was caught a bit off guard at the sudden question, but answered it none the less.

"Not yet. I'm uh... not so good around people..." He replied doing the nervous neck rub again. Tsukune smiled.

"Well if you'd like, I'll be your friend." Tsukune said once more extending his hand. He was rather happy that he had run into Fukashigi back here now. This was just like if he'd been in a human school. Fukashigi certainly did seem to act like a human. He was reminded that due to the circumstances, Fukashigi could actually BE a human for all they knew. Whatever the case though, he hoped they'd be good friends.

Jin paused for a second, looking at the extended hand, before taking it with a smile. He hadn't really thought he'd make a friend within the first week of school, let alone the first day! But this Tsukune Aono seemed like a real nice person. He just couldn't help but feel honored by the offer. It was then that he noticed another strange chill upon his spine. Was it his imagination, or was Kurumu giving him a rather disturbing glare?

"Oh here's that trash can I was talking about." Tsukune said showing him a small outdoor waste basket next to the fountain. Jin nodded his thanks and threw his trash away before using the fountain to wash away some of the dirt that had collected upon his hands caused by his drop.

"There you are Kurumu! I knew you were up to no good!" Jin heard a familiar voice say. Wondering why it seemed familiar, he realized it belonged to the young girl who had asked him why he had transfered earlier that day. However at this moment she didn't seem to notice him at all. Too intent on confronting Kurumu.

"You were trying to be alone with Tsukune weren't you!?" The young girl said pointing her finger directly at Kurumu's face. Kurumu only smirked.

"Oh? What importance is it to you what I do with my boyfriend?" She taunted while grabbing Tsukune's arm. "It's only natural for a couple to spend some time alone!" Jin watched as she seemed to rub up against him. He just stared blankly as Tsukune blushed and tried to reason with Kurumu. With a start, Jin realized that Kurumu had suddenly grown wings during this time.

"Leave my future husband alone." Came an almost monotone voice from out of nowhere.

"GAH!" Jin exclaimed upon seeing where the voice had come from. Standing IN the fountain sinks, or more like crouching, was a strange purple haired girl with a lollipop in her mouth. The girl had grabbed hold of Tsukune's free arm and was trying to pull him closer to her. Jin just stared dumbfounded at this new girl. He was CERTAIN there had been no one in that sink just a few minutes ago!

"Kurumu... Mizore..." Tsukune said weakly. Jin was pretty sure he already knew that trying to reason with them using words probably wouldn't work. Tsukune certainly had some... interesting friends.

"What are you doing with Tsukune!" Yet ANOTHER voice called from behind Jin. He turned to see a really pretty girl with pink hair run up looking concerned. Jin merely watched her in astonishment. This was the second girl he had seen today who looked that stunning. However it was pretty clear to him who she was pining for as she ran right up to Tsukune to rescue him.

"Let go of Tsukune!" She cried desperately from the sidelines. The young girl from earlier had seemed to side with this new person as she quickly took up position beside her.

"No way Moka! You always try to hog Tsukune all to yourself!" Kurumu said burying Tsukune's face in her bosom. Tsukune meanwhile began to wave his arms in desperation, having his air flow suddenly cut off. Moka became more determined.

"But! But! Tsukune is Moka's..." She began, but seemed to be unable to finish. Meanwhile, Mizore had let go of Tsukune for one simple reason. She had noticed an extra person in their midst.

"Hey..." She said rather plainly, "It's that transfer student guy." This caused all present to suddenly stop what they were doing and look toward Jin, who suddenly felt very self conscious being on the spot light like that. For a few moments it was like time stopped as everyone just kinda stood there staring at Jin, while Jin stared back at them. Moka was the first to snap out of it and react.

"Ah! Um Hello there!" She said bowing, "My name is Moka Akashiya. Pleased to meet you."

"Uh Uh... Nice to meet you too. I'm Jin Fukashigi." He answered back with a bow of his own. Akashiya-san definitely was a very pretty girl, and it seemed she was nice too. Tsukune sure was lucky. Then again... He thought looking back at the others around him. Perhaps he WASN'T so lucky after all...

"Oh! Uh I'm Yukari Sendou!" The young girl said giving a bow herself. Jin awkwardly returned the gesture.

"Mizore Shirayuki." The girl, now standing in the fountain, said with a half-hearted wave. Kurumu and Tsukune of course kept quiet having introduced themselves already. Apparently when Akashiya-san introduced herself, the rest of Tsukune's friends figured it had been a good idea to follow suit.

"Fukashigi-San was just telling us about how he hadn't made any friends yet, so I thought that maybe we could be his friends." Tsukune said going back to his smiling self.

"Ah! Maybe he can join the Newspaper club?" Yukari suggested, suddenly becoming cheerful.

"That's a great idea!" Moka said clapping her hands together. The rest of the group seemed to agree with the idea, though Jin felt uneasy about the looks both Kurono-san and Shirayuki-san were giving him. Kurono-san's look seemed to hold some underlying agenda to it. While Shirayuki-san just kinda stared at him in such a way he felt like she was trying to see into his very soul to judge him. It was a rather uneasy feeling. At this point Akashiya-san had run up to him to grasp his hands in hers.

"Please say that you'll at least consider it!" She said happily shaking his hands. Jin just nodded humbly. This seemed to make everyone happy. Moka stood there for a few moments before a familiar scent once again entered her nostrils. This smell of Jin's... It most definitely was very similar to Tsukune...

"It... The scent really is the same..." She said softly letting go of Jin's hands. Jin had been too shocked by the transpiring events to notice what she had said, but the rest of the group had caught it. This caused a shocked expression through the many people gathered there. (Except for Jin of course) Tsukune's brow furrowed.

'Could he really be a human like me? Is that why I feel comfortable around him?' He thought to himself looking Fukashigi-san over again. He certainly didn't LOOK like a monster, but none of the other students really did like this either. Though many of the other students had, more times then he could count, accidentally reveal what they were as they couldn't quite keep up their humanoid appearance for that long.

"Oh yeah!" Jin said suddenly causing Tsukune to loose his train of thought. Jin reached into his pocket and felt the necklace that lay within. Perhaps he could find her still before lunch ended? His outlook on things had slightly improved over the last few moments thanks to Tsukune offering to be his friend. After all, if he could make a friend just like that on his first day, trying to track down that girl again was worth a shot.

"I've got something I need to see if I can take care of!" He said turning and running off, though he was still looking back to wave goodbye to his new friend. "I'll meet up with you after classes are over! You can show me this Newspaper club of yours!" Tsukune smiled and nodded, raising his own hand to wave back.

"No problem! I'll see you then!" He called out. Fukashigi-san indicated that he had heard, and then was gone. Almost immediately Yukari turned to face Moka.

"You said the scent really was the same. Do you mean he really smells human like Tsukune?" Moka nodded.

"It was very similar. Though not exactly the same... But I don't think this is just the scent of the human world having rubbed off on him..." She said rather distantly. Where had this guy come from? Why did he have the smell of human on him? She had to admit that she was happy that Tsukune had made another male friend. But the mysteries that surrounded him did worry her a bit...

"Oh? He really smelled like a human? I'm surprised you didn't try to suck HIS blood too!" Kurumu said with a coy smile.

"Oh that's something reserved for only Tsukune!" Moka said matter-of-factly looking proud.

"Like this! Capu!" She said just before taking Tsukune in a hug, in which she quickly helped herself to his neck.

"MOKA!" The rest of the girls shouted in protest.

* * *

The clouds moved ever so slowly by as Jin watched them from his seat in the classroom. The assignment had been to do some math equations, which he had solved rather easily. All things considered, this didn't really surprise him. So he had now begun to gaze lazily out the window, thinking once more about the events of the past few days. He felt he would do that many times. At least he knew one thing... He'd never be able to forget...

He mentally sighed trying to chase away the bad thoughts. That was in the past now. He had to move on now. So instead he turned his thoughts back to the beautiful girl he had seen at lunch. Inside his pocket he still carried her necklace. Despite his efforts, he had been unable to find her during the rest of the lunch period. He had thought that someone such as him would be able to find someone dressed like that rather easily. It wasn't like she should be hard to spot. How many people were walking around the school wearing an outfit like that? Yet no matter how much he looked, he had come up empty handed. Then again, how much of the school had he REALLY searched? The school was enormous! He childed himself for his thoughts. It actually made a lot more sense for him to have NOT found her yet. After all, how easy was it to find a needle in a haystack? Why was he so obsessed with this girl anyway? He had barley talked to her for five minutes if that. He only wanted to see her again to return her necklace right?

He paused at that. Was that really all it was?

He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even realize it when class had ended. He had just continued to stare out the window till a tap on his shoulder finally brought him out of it. Glancing up with a startled expression, he noticed his new friends standing around looking at him. Aono-san was the one who had tapped him.

"Going to come to the club room Fukashigi-san?" He asked with a smile. Jin couldn't help but notice that something was different about Tsukune from the other guys in this school. Something that seemed oddly calm.

"Oh! Uh y-yeah!" He stammered out. He was still a bit taken aback that he had even made a friend today. Let alone a whole group! Though he wasn't sure if the girls really thought of him as a friend yet. He had a feeling Akashiya-san wouldn't mind though.

"Then let's GO!" Yukari said leading the way. The rest of the group followed without protest. Making small talk as they went. All the while weaving their way through the students and hallways.

"So where are you from originally?" Aono-san asked Jin as they turned a corner. Jin had known this was coming. He still didn't want to talk about his past, but he had to tell them something. So taking a deep breath he began to recite what he hoped would be enough information to satisfy Aono-san.

"Oh I actually come from a small farming community. Though I guess you can't really call it that. I actually lived in the city part, so I didn't exactly do much farming..." He said, careful to not mention a name. It should be okay though as he was technically telling the truth. For that part anyway.

"Oh really? So did you spend some time in the human world?" Akashiya-san asked next. Jin knew how to handle this one too.

"Yeah, I've spent some time there." He let it drop at that.

"Was it unpleasent?" It was Kurumu who asked the question this time. Jin quickly shook his head.

"Nah, it wasn't that bad. I've survived worse." He said quietly. His eyes seemed to loose focus for but a second before he looked toward Aono-san again and took the initiative to ask a question of his own.

"You seem to have a lot of friends Aono-san. I was wondering, what's your secret?" Aono-san seemed a bit startled by the question for a few seconds. Even after he recovered from the shock of it, it took him a few moments before he gave an answer.

"I suppose..." He began, drawing the increased attention of Jin. Tsukune paused there, as if he was unsure as to how to phrase the answer.

"I guess I really don't know!" He said finally laughing and doing the exact same type of nervous back of neck rubbing Jin had done earlier. This promptly caused Jin to face fault.

"Sorry I asked," Jin muttered getting back up. Tsukune laughed nervously once more.

"It's because he's kind." Akashiya-san said suddenly. The rest of the group turned to look at her. She stood there with the uttermost confidence in what she spoke.

"Tsukune is kind. He cares about his friends a lot. That's why we are his friends." Jin thought about that while looking around at the other girls. He could tell by the looks on their faces that they all agreed with the statement. Aono-san, on the other hand, looked embarrassed.

"R-Really?" He managed to get out, his cheeks turning a slight red. Akashiya-san just nodded.

"You seem like a kind person too," Akashiya-san said turning toward Jin. Jin faltered a bit.

"Y-You think so?" He said, "We've only just met you know, don't you think that's a big assumption?"

"No, I think Moka-san is right," Yukari pitched in, "Even I think you're a kind person!"

"I-If you say so..." Jin said, now embarrassed himself. After that they walked in silence for a short while before Jin thought to ask Aono-san another question.

"So are these all your friends?" Aono-san shook his head no.

"No, there is Ginei Morioka-senpai, who is actually the President of the Newspaper club. He uh, may not be too happy to see you by the way..." Aono-san said a bit uneasily, remembering Ginei's reaction to Jin being a male.

"Eh? Why's that?" Jin asked innocently. Tsukune sweatdropped.

"He's had a uh... bad day..." He said slowly.

"Oh..." Jin said, echoing Tsukune's tone.

"There's also another person who is a friend. Though she likes to cause a lot of trouble with Moka..." Tsukune said glancing Moka's way. Moka blushed slightly at the mention of her half-sister. Her half sister had known Moka back before she had gotten her Rosario. Which caused her inner self to be sealed away. The part of her that her sister Kokoa Shuzen considered her 'true' sister. Though she had grudgingly begun to accepter the 'outer' Moka as her sister as well. She still didn't stop trying to get Inner Moka to show herself at every opportunity she could. Tsukune suddenly looked thoughtful.

"Speaking of which, I'm kinda surprised we haven't seen her all da-"

"Prepare yourself Onee-chan!" A fierce feminine voice shrieked. Tsukune facepalmed.

"I should have kept my mouth shut..." He said as Jin turned around to see where the voice had come from. Running down the hallway straight at them, ignoring the odd looks of the students around her, came a girl looking to be in her freshman year. She was fairly cute, though the near psychotic look on her face kinda ruined it. Her hair was a light reddish color, and she had it drawn up in what Jin could only classify as some type of ponytails. Flying along side her was a small brown bat with a white stomach. For whatever reason it was doing this, Jin hadn't a clue. Finally held in her hands seemed to be what Jin could only guess to be a type of super water gun. Jin took note that the thing was definitely filled with some sort of liquid, though Jin had a doubt it was normal water.

"Damn that pest," Kurono-san said watching the scene unfold. Jin took notice that she had taken a battle stance. What surprised him was the fact that her finger nails had suddenly become long and sharp. She definitely was a succubi...

"Ko-Kokoa!" Akashiya-san began, but Kokoa cut her off.

"Silence you! This time I'll bring out my REAL onee-chan for sure!" She said pumping her strange water pistol. Tsukune took position in front of Moka.

"Stop it Kokoa!" He shouted. Jin did take notice that the girl seemed to hesitate for a second before continuing her mission.

"N-Not a chance!" She shouted, "Normally a small amount of water like this wouldn't bother a vampire, but I've made sure that the water in this gun is special! It's holy water!"

"You'll have to get past me to shoot Moka with that!" Tsukune said attempting get a better position to block any water shots. Both Yukari and Kurumu seemed to move into position as well. Feeling a need to help, Jin also attempted to get in the way. Kokoa just got even more angry.

"Out of the way!" She said taking aim. She didn't fire however, as she knew that at this time there was no way she'd hit her sister.

"No!" Tsukune said simply, not budging. Neither did anyone else. Meanwhile most of the other students had decided to leave this hallway, due to the sudden battle that seemed about to break out. Unknown to Kokoa or the group protecting Moka, a figure watched the events from behind Tsukune and the rest of the gang on that side of the battle. Her deep blue eyes staring intently at the group of people from inside her jacket hood. Her attention mainly seemed to be on Jin however.

"It's him from earlier!" She thought to herself. Meanwhile Kokoa smirked.

"Fine, if you want to do this the hard way..." She said slowly reaching her left hand into the sky. The water gun still gripped tightly in her right.

"Let's go Kou!" She yells, her grin turning even more wicked. Jin notices the bat from before fly into her hand.

"Yes! Kokoa-sama!" It says before glowing with a strange white light. Jin stares dumbly at the bat as it changes shape to become a giant spiked club.

"Uh... what just happened?" He asks before Kokoa rushes them. She swings her club in a horizontal attack, forcing both Kurumu and Yukari to dive out of the way. Not pausing in her attack, she then raises the club over her head before bringing it back down at full force. Jin watches stunned, as the club comes right for him. Unable to think of anything else to do, he brings his arms up in an attempt to block. Just before the club impacts with him however, Kokoa stops it short and stares blankly at Jin. Realizing he didn't get hit, he looks her in the eyes. They both stare at each other for a few moments blinking their eyes before Kokoa breaks the pause.

"Uh...who are you?" She asked blankly.

"Oh! Uh, I'm Jin Fukashigi!" He said extending his hand, "Nice to meet you!"

"Oh, Nice to meet you too! I'm Kokoa Shuzen!" She said in a pleasant and polite manner. Taking his hand in greeting. At least until she realized what she was doing.

"D-dumbass! Get out of the way!" She screamed in anger again, while using her grip on his hand to fling him to the side. Jin watched helplessly from the air as she confronted Aono-san.

"No Kokoa! Don't-" Tsukune began, but Kokoa would hear nothing of it.

"Out of the way!" She said ducking her body into a roundhouse sweep. Tsukune was taken by surprise and quickly knocked on his back. Taking advantage of him being out of the way, Kokoa brings her body back up to face Moka. Her water gun aimed directly at her face.

"Now Onee-chan! Come out!" She screamed as she pulled the trigger.

When nothing happened. The water refused to exit the gun.

Kokoa stared blankly at the gun for a few seconds before pulling the trigger again. Again nothing happened. Furious, she pulled the trigger over and over, but nothing came out after each pull.

"What the heck is wrong with this thing!?" She shouted finally. By now everyone had gotten back to their feet and were staring at Kokoa with just as confused expressions as she had. That's when Mizore, who had been standing on the side lines of this entire fight, raised her hand.

"I froze the liquid in the gun so it wouldn't work." She said simply. Everyone just stared at her for a few seconds before facefaulting.

"Y-You win THIS round!" She screamed throwing the water gun in Moka's direction before turning around and running. The bat, now back in it's original animal form, following after her.

"W-wait for me Kokoa-sama!" he said, his voice fading away, before turning around and adding," By the way this time's battle lasted however long it took you to read that!" This would have perplexed Jin if it wasn't for the fact of what happened next. While the water gun missed Moka by meters. It flew in a big arch, to slam into the head of a rather big and buff male student who had just exited one of the classrooms.

"Who...WHO DID THAT?!?" The guy screamed holding the newly formed bump on his head. Looking around he saw someone wearing some sort of jogging uniform standing right in front of him. He couldn't' make out their face from within the hood, but they were staring directly at him.

"IT WAS YOU WAS IT!?" He screamed pointing directly at the person. The person in question seemed to jump in fright before violently shaking their head no, and waving their hands in a 'It wasn't me!' manner. The guy wasn't paying any attention to them though.

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO ATTACK ME!" He said, his muscles suddenly tripling in size. His height doubled as his clothing ripped to reveal him in his actual form. His skin changing to a bright yellow.

"An ogre!" Kurumu shouted in surprise. Tsukune immediately took in the situation, and realized that they had to help this person who was about to be attacked.

"Moka!" He screamed reaching his hand out to grasp the Rosario. Moka nodded, readying her self for what was about to happen. Meanwhile Jin had realized with a shock that the person about to be attacked was the girl he had seen earlier! He had to do something! That was when the Rosario snapped off the chain it was normally attached to. Releasing Moka's 'inner' self. Immediately a slew of supernatural bats begun to fly around her body as her vampric aura shot up in power.

Once the rosary on her chest is removed, the vampire blood within Moka will awaken.

(Author Note: I promise you this will be one of the few, if not only times I do that. :P)

"Eh?" The ogre said taking in this new development. The now silver haired Moka pointed her finger directly at him.

"Stop!" She said forcefully, "It was not her who attacked you! Don't go attacking people at random you fool!" While this did visibly scare the ogre, it was clear he wasn't about to back down.

"M-Moron! Like I'm going to care about THAT!" He said beginning to run forward, "DON'T THINK I'M SOME SORT OF WEAKLING!" He shouted in defiance as he brought his fist back to fling it forward directly at the girl in the jogging cloths. The girl watched helplessly as the fist drew toward her. She probably could have done something to protect herself, but was simply too scared to move. So she just stood there helplessly like a statue.

"WATCH OUT!" Tsukune yelled attempting to run toward her to push her out of the way. Kurumu had grown her wings again in an attempt to drag her out of the way. Mizore had fired shots of icicles at the ogre in an attempt to slow him down, but they just shattered upon impact. Yukari was too panicked trying to find a way to properly help. Moka tensed her body for a dash. It looked like it was up to her.

Before she had a chance to move however, she saw something suddenly zip by her. The shock caused her to hesitate. She hadn't sensed anything that could move that fast near by. What was going on? Everyone stood frozen as they saw what happened next.

Just before the fist impacted with girl, it was stopped dead. The shock-wave of the impact shattering a couple of nearby windows. It was a few moments before anyone was able to make sense at what they had seen, and were still viewing.

There stood Jin, his outstretched palm having perfectly stopped the ogre's fist in mid punch. It had all happened so fast, that only Inner Moka had really gotten a good look at what had happened. In that one instant that she had seen movement, she had watched Jin rush forward and hold out his arm to block the attack. It had hit his palm without even budging it or him from his spot in front of the girl. It was like the ogre was a human trying to punch a brick wall. Inner Moka couldn't help but be surprised at the strength this individual was showing. Yet much like her outer self, she could only smell the scent of human on this guy. Just what was going on?

"Don't you HURT HER!" Jin screamed grabbing the ogre's fist. The ogre meanwhile had been so taken aback by being blocked by this person, that he was unable to form enough thought to say anything. Let alone prevent what Jin did next. Gripping the ogre's fist with both hands he turned and flung the thing directly at Inner Moka.

"I'll leave this to you!" He called out. Inner Moka immediately understood and reared back her leg.

"Know - Your - PLACE!" She called out before kicking the ogre straight up and through the roof.

"I'M SORRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry" The ogre said before disappearing into the sky. To land who knew where.

"Are you alright?" Jin asked the girl, who had fallen to her knees due to shock. She merely looked up at his smiling face stunned.

"Y-yes, I'm alright." She said meekly. Jin's smile broadened.

"I'm glad you're alright, and that I got to see you again." He said extending his hand. Startled, she absentmindedly took it allowing him to help her to her feet.

"Y-You're happy to see me again?" She said bashfully. It was then that Jin realized what he had just said.

"Uh! Uh!" He stammered with a slight blush coming to his cheeks, "It's just that... You uh... left before I could learn your name, and I uh, really wanted to know it uh..." The girl's cheeks began to show the same reddish color Jin's did.

"I'm uh! Komei! Komei Maboroshi." She hadn't realized that her hood had fallen backward, revealing her face to everyone present.

"I'm very pleased to meet you Maboroshi-san," Jin said trying to calm down, "My name is Jin Fukashigi" With that he gave a slight bow like he did when introducing himself to the class earlier. Komei jumped and hurriedly tried to copy the movement.

"Ye-Yes! Pleasure to meet you Fukashigi-san!" She said trying to bow. She was so nervous though, that her limbs were a bit too stiff to pull it off properly. As it was she looked a little odd doing it.

"Ooooooooh, I didn't know you knew such a cute girl Fukashigi-san!" Kurumu said suddenly from their side. While they had been introducing each other, the rest of the group had migrated over to them.

"Is she your friend too?" Yukari asked, jumping up in front of Jin. Both Jin and Komei were blushing rather darkly at all this new attention. Though Komei looked a bit more worried then Jin did. It was almost like a mouse caught out in the open in an owls nest.

"Um well, Uh, I'd like her to be..." Jin managed to stammer out. Komei seemed to be shocked by this.

"Really?" Kurumu said smiling mischievously, "I think she should come visit the newspaper club room too! Long as she stays away from Tsukune."

"Oh yes! I think that's a wonderful idea!" Yukari said as both her and Kurumu began to usher the two toward the club room.

"Ah! W-wait! I can't!" Komei tried to protest, but it was no use escaping.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun." Mizore said popping up next to her suddenly. However her normal monotone way of speaking only succeeded in frightening the girl even more. Jin meanwhile was so confused as to the thought processes of these people, that he could only move to their directions accordingly. Tsukune watched all this with a sweatdrop.

"G-girls! You can't just-" He began about to rush after them before Inner Moka stopped him.

"Tsukune!" She said forcefully. This caused him to stop dead in his tracks. The look on her face was rather serious.

"What is it?" He said quietly. Inner Moka wouldn't be talking to him like this if it wasn't important.

"Be careful of that guy," She said looking at Jin, "He's very strong."

"You mean he's a powerful monster? Is he a vampire?" Tsukune asked seriously. But Inner Moka shook her head.

"No, I can't sense any sort of aura from him. Even more, he smells very human. Like you." This surprised Tsukune a great deal.

"The he IS a human? But that can't be, he stopped that punch like it was nothing!" He said. Inner Moka nodded.

"Indeed, no human can do that." She said. Tsukune waited a bit, but she said nothing more. This didn't make any sense. He wasn't a monster, but he wasn't a human? That's when a thought came to him.

"Could... could it be like that time with me? When you gave me some of your blood? Could it be something like that?" Inner Moka's expression didn't change, but it was clear she was confused about it by the way she spoke.

"I'm not sure about that either. Everything about him is a mystery..." Tsukune took this in. They both watched the group get farther away a bit more before he asked one last thing.

"What does the other Moka think?" He asked. Inner Moka's expression finally changed. Into that of a slight smile.

"She thinks Jin is a good person." She said simply. Tsukune nodded.

"I think so too. He helped that girl without hesitation. I'm not sure what Fukashigi-san is, or why he came here now. But I very much know I want to be his friend." Inner Moka nodded and took back the Rosario, placing it back upon it's chain.

"Me too." Outer Moka said taking Tsukune's hand. "I want to follow Tsukune's lead, and be friends with Fukashigi-san." They both smiled.

"Thank you Moka..." Tsukune said staring lovingly at her. She returned his gaze.

"Tsukune..." She said dreamily.

"Moka..." He returned, his face drawing closer to hers.

"Tsukune..." She said, following suit.

"You're being left behind." Mizore said simply, having popped up between them. This of course snapped them out of it.

"Ah! R-right! We'd better get to the club room Moka!" Tsukune said nervously. Mizore grabbed his arm afterward.

"Yes, let's go." She said before dragging him off toward the others. Moka stood there stunned for a few seconds before becoming flustered.

"Mizore!" She said rushing after them. "Geez! Wait for me!"

Chapter End.

Preview of Next Chapter:

*Kurumu and Yukari are revealed dressed in the cheerleader outfits the girls of Lucky Star wear in the anime's opening. Kurumu's outfit is of course modified to allow a nice view of her cleavage. Both seem to be confused as to why they are there, and why they are dressed that way.*

Kurumu: H-Hey! What's going on here? Where are we? And what's with this outfit?

*She grabs a bit at her outfit before getting a smug look*

Kurumu: Though I think Tsukune would like to see me in this...

Author: *speaking via intercom* I brought you here to do a preview of the next chapter! You know kinda like the show but in text format.

Yukari: Ah! I see, so that's why we are here!

*Yukari seems rather unphased by the outfit. In fact she seems to enjoy being dressed that way*

Kurumu: W-what!? Why do -WE- have to do it? Can't you get one of your own characters to do it?

Yukari: I don't mind doing the preview!

Kurumu: You're not helping!

Author: What characters? We just learned Komei's name and she hasn't gotten a proper introduction to her character yet! As for Jin... well... he's a guy.

Kurumu: SO!?

Author: So he's a dude. I wanted cute girls to do the previews like in the show.

Kurumu: And the outfits!?

Author: I wanted the girls to look SEXY. :P

Yukari: I see you have good taste in who you chose!

Kurumu: What!? I only want to look like this for Tsukune! Besides this is text based! It's not like any of the readers can see us!

Author: Don't care! I can imagine! Besides! Maybe someone will do fan art!

Kurumu: WHO'S GONNA DO FANART FOR THIS!?

Yukari: Hey! Aren't we missing the point of this?

Author: That's right! Just do the preview okay? If you do I promise to teleport you to Tsukune's room afterward.

Kurumu: ... You can do that?

Author: I'm the author aren't I?

Kurumu: Okay then! In the next chapter of Rosario + Vampire Enigma. We learn more about Komei, and what type of monster she is.

Yukari: I like Komei! I hope she shows up often!

Author: Well yeah, she's a main character...

Yukari: She is? She's not going after Tsukune is she!?

Author: No! No! She's going to be one of Jin's potential dates.

Kurumu: One of?

Author: I've said enough already! Bye! *sounds of leaving*

Kurumu: HEY WAIT! You said you'd teleport me to Tsukune! Get back here! *leaves as well.*

Yukari: Uh... I seem to be the only one left... Well uh anyway Tune in next time where later a thief tries to steal the Rosario!

*Yukari waves good bye before looking around.*

Yukari: Uh... anyone know how to get out of here?

**Author's Notes:**

Like I said before the story, this was an Idea I had that just had to be put on (digital) paper. I very much WANT to write all of this. So I hope I find the time to! ^_^;

Just to put some people at ease. If anyone is worried that this 'New Guy' is going to do any of the 'So popular and strong that everyone loves him' kinda nonsense. Fear not. I'm not going that way. Tsukune's little 'Harem' are going to continue only having eyes for Tsukune. ^_^

I can't promise you when chapther 2 will be out. Though hopefully not before a year goes by or something. :P


End file.
